Making Sacrifices
by laurafka
Summary: It was 1892 and Rosamund Crawley was ready to leave Downton Abbey and party like a true 20 year old. But was she ready to take care of a baby?
1. Chapter 1

**Making Sacrifices**

Chapter 1: Late one night

* * *

**A/N: **Revised year because of conflicting dates, thanks to Leonie1988 for pointing it out!

* * *

_"When you are willing to compromised and make sacrifices for someone, that's where you feel true love." -Unknown_

* * *

It was January 2, 1892 and Lady Rosamund Crawley was feeling freer than ever. The air was crisp, the year new, and if Rosamund had to be cramped up in the alley for ten more minutes she felt that she would burst into a million pieces.

Besides the normal cabin fever of being trapped at Downton, Rosamund had to deal with the extra pain of watching her stupid brother Robert, his new American wife Cora (who Rosamund surprisingly felt was the only sane person present), and their sickeningly adorable one year old, Mary.

"… been out for four seasons already, it is high time that we find your dear sister a rich husband to settle down with, for I do not know how much longer she can stay at Downton," her mother spoke quietly, assuming that only Robert could hear her.

"Mother, that is quite blunt of you," Robert corrected, only to earn a scolding from his mother.

With a loud sigh, Violet continued, "Well it is the truth," she affirmed. "We must find her someone to settle down with before it is too late."

Suddenly, Rosamund felt a tap on her shoulder, interrupting her from her eavesdropping.

"I'm going into London tomorrow to meet a friend of mine who will help to set Robert and I up with somewhere to live. I'll be staying with some of Robert's family for a few weeks. Would you like to accompany me?" Cora asked, smiling at her sister in law.

Rosamund was ready to politely refuse when a voice in the back of her mind told her she should go. "I would love to, thank you Cora. It will be nice to get out of the house for a bit, I should think."

Cora smiled. "I'm leaving on the seven thirty train, so we must leave Downton before then."

"Understood," Rosamund affirmed.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Rosamund was as giddy as ever to arrive in London. She could hardly contain her excitement as her knees bounced, causing the train car seats to shake.

"What has you so excited?" Cora inquired, smiling at her sister in law.

Rosamund smiled. "Nothing, I am simply glad to be out of the house. I feel as though I have been cooped up in there for far too long."

"What will you do in London?" Cora asked.

Rosamund shrugged. "I am unsure. I suppose I will do whatever I like, seeing as my time is my own."

Cora smiled at the though. "Do stay out of trouble," she said, feeling the train slow to a halt.

"Don't you worry, I can take care of myself," Rosamund replied.

* * *

On their way into town, Rosamund saw a flyer for a dance at a local pub, and she decided that while everyone else was out doing their business, she just _had_ to go.

After getting situated into some horrid second cousin's house, Rosamund decided that she could no longer sit idly by.

"Cora?" she called, wandering the hallway to Cora's room. "I've arranged to meet a friend for tea, would you mind if I went?"

Cora smiled. "Of course! Do you need a car?"

"Yes, thank you," Rosamund responded, trying to keep a cool exterior, when in reality, she was bursting with excitement.

She asked the driver of her car to keep her destination a secret from her family, and with a smile he agreed.

When she arrived, she slipped into the ladies room and changed her clothes, wearing a much cheaper outfit so as not to give her identity away.

"What would mother say?" she whispered to herself, beginning to question her decision. "Mother would scold me for hours," she said, answering her own question. With a shrug, she slipped out of the stall, ready to party.

* * *

After about an hour of dancing and having fun, the bell on the door of the pub rang, and a man in a dark coat slipped in. He had blonde hair slicked back and the most beautiful blue eyes Rosamund had ever seen.

He scanned the room slowly, stopping at Rosamund. He took his hat off, staring in awe at the red head.

Laying his hat and coat on the rack, he came by and took her hand, proceeding to dance with Rosamund.

After a moment of being flabbergasted, she spoke, "Hello."

He smiled at her, showing off his pearly white teeth "Hello," he responded, voice deep and rich.

Maybe she had had too much to drink, or maybe the hot perfumey air of the pub was getting to her head, but she suddenly felt weak and dizzy, almost starstruck by the attractive gentleman who held onto her waist so tightly.

Rosamund and the handsome stranger danced across the floor for hours, turning heads wherever they stepped. Finally, the bartender yelled in a thick Irish accent, "Party's over ladies and gents', now get out of m' pub!"

With loud groans and dragging footsteps, the pub slowly cleared and the man escorted Rosamund to the door.

"It was lovely dancing with you," she croaked breathlessly.

He smiled. "The night doesn't have to end just yet," he whispered in her ear, leaning down to kiss her.

Her eyes widened, never having been kissed before. When the man didn't stop kissing her, she thought of pushing him off, but in the back of her mind, a voice whispered, _What's the harm in having some fun?_

Rosamund closed her eyes, kissing back harder. The stranger moaned quietly, pressing her against the wall.

When they came up for air, the man said, "I have a room upstairs if you'd like to accompany me."

Rosamund froze.

"Of course," he said, "only if you want to."

Rosamund closed her eyes again. _He's such a gentleman!_ she thought to herself, _and what's the harm? I can tell Cora that the driver's car malfunctioned and I spent the night at my friend's house._

"I'd like that," she whispered, and he took her hand, leading her into his room.

As they walked up the stairs, Rosamund awkwardly said, "I don't even know your name."

He smiled. "John Smith. And yours?"

Rosamund's heart skipped a beat. She hadn't thought he'd ask for her name. "Rosamund… Levanson," she said quickly, spitting out her American sister's maiden name. _He probably won't recognize it_, she thought to herself.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, kissing her hand, "A beautiful name to go with a beautiful woman."

She blushed, not having felt this way about anyone before.

Quickly, the man opened the door to his 'room,' pulling Rosamund inside. He kissed her again and she reciprocated passionately. He began to unbutton the buttons holding her floral blouse together and she unzipped his slacks, not willing to let him know of her lack of experience.

As his pants hit the floor, John Smith reached out and closed the door of his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where on Earth have you been?"

After her night with the mysterious John Smith, Rosamund had meant to call and tell her sister she was all right, but the thought had quickly slipped her mind as she and her mysterious lover spent the morning sipping tea and enjoying each other's company.

Rosamund sighed, "I rang for the driver but he never showed, so I decided to spend the night at my friend's house. Don't you worry, I was perfectly fine, we had a lot of… fun," she said, giggling at her euphemism.

"I do wish you would have rung," Cora scolded, playing with the button on the edge of her coat. "We've arranged for some guests to come for lunch, and I should like for you to be there to meet one of them."

Rosamund snorted. "Oh Lord, is this one of those _men_ Mother is trying to set me up with?"

Cora laughed humorlessly. "No, actually. He's an old friend of Robert's, and Robert asked that I arrange for you to meet him _without_ your mother's knowledge."

"I like him already," Rosamund said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

* * *

Two hours later, Rosamund was dressed in her finest lunch attire and she stood uncomfortably outside her uncle's house (which he had kindly vacated and allowed them to stay).

A fancy black vehicle arrived at their front door, and out stepped a man in his late thirties with brown hair and soft green eyes. Had Rosamund not met John Smith the night before, she might have found this man attractive, but her mind was so fixated on her mystery lover's piercing blue eyes.

The man, after hugging Cora, stopped before Rosamund. "My name is Marmaduke Painswick," he said, bowing his head and taking her hand in his. He placed a soft, cool kiss on her gloved wrist, and after an appropriate amount of time, looked up and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

With the smallest of scoffs, she said, "Rosamund Crowley, and the pleasure is all mine."

Marmaduke offered her his elbow, and proceeded to escort her to the lunch table. Cora had not so discreetly placed them next to each other, so she was forced to make conversation with the older man.

"Where do you live?" She asked him curtly.

He smiled, "I have a house in Eaton Square, where I live alone. And yourself?"

"Oh, I still reside at Downton Abbey with my mother," she said sourly.

"Not with your husband?"

She had to bite her tongue to resist rolling her eyes at his obvious hint. "No, I am not married."

A falsified gasp of surprise came from his lips. Rosamund was well aware that Marmaduke knew she wasn't married. "A beautiful woman such as yourself, not married? Well today really is my lucky day," he said, smiling.

She smiled back and let out a shaky breath, a wave of nausea at his implication coming over her. "Could you excuse me for one moment please?"

Not waiting for him to respond, she rose from the table and rushed to the restroom. She bent down in front of the bowl and proceeded to retch up her lunch. The smell of John Smith was still in her hair and thinking of him only made her feel worse. She had led this wonderful man on, only to have her entire future decided for her the very next day!

A knock on the door surprised her. "Rosamund, it's Cora. What's wrong?"

"I'm really not feeling all that well," Rosamund responded, not wanting to tell her sister of the guilt that was turning her stomach. "It must have been the food."

"Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" Cora exclaimed, "I'll leave you be."

Curtly, Rosamund responded, "Thank you."

* * *

Cora returned to her seat at the table, saying, "My deepest apologies, it appears that Lady Rosamund has been taken ill. She has returned to her room to lie down."

A sigh of disappointment left the mouths of most of the guests, whereas Marmaduke only showed a very perplexed look.

Suddenly, the butler entered the room. "I have a telephone call for a Lady Rosamund Levanson?" he announced.

"Erm, she's gone up to her room," Cora responded, wondering about the surname mixup.

The butler turned and made his way to Rosamund's room, leaving Cora wondering who was calling.

* * *

"M'lady?" Rosamund heard a muffled voice outside her door. "Phone for you."

Rosamund opened her door, wrapped in her comforter, and stepped into the hallway to answer the phone. "Hello?" she said, her voice a bit raspier than she had intended.

"Is this Rosamund Levanson?" A familiar voice asked.

Her eyes widened and she took in a breath. "John? How on earth did you get this number?"

She heard a laugh. "There aren't very many numbers for a 'Levanson' listed, and the only one I could find directed me here."

Sighing, she said, "Well, then you're a very clever man," a giggle slipped out. "How can I help you?"

"I want to see you. Can you meet for dinner tonight?"

She smiled, "Of course I can.


End file.
